Twinoga City
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Ky is chased by a cloaked man in his nightmares and needs to figure out who he is before he goes to Twinoga City...and who knows what lies for him there? R&R please!!!
1. Gun

         TWINOGA CITY---Chapter 1 Gun

LDB: Hehe! My first Guilty Gear fic!! 

Silver Shadow Heart: And I'm helping too! ^^

LDB: Kyyyyy……..*drool*

SSH: -.-;;;; …She's obsessed with the guy…….Pha, girls….(I'm a guy, couldn't tell with the SSH?(LDB made my ID name up for me)

LDB: KY RULES!!!!! Bwahahahahha…..*huggles KenshinSqurl & KySqurl*

SSH: O.o; ….uhhhhh…..yeah…..so anyway, we own nothing!!! ….so far.

LDB: I WANNA OWN KY!!!!!! …..AND TESTAMENT, TOO!!!!!!

SSH: -.-;;;;

****************

     Darkness... light.... silence.... sound...

Heat…cold…pain…

 Ky was running through a ruined city as though Satin was chasing him in an attempt to kill him…or worse. Sweat beaded down his neck, and his eyes were filled with terror and helplessness. The city he ran in looked as though it has been destroyed over twenty years ago, for there were no inhabitance anywhere….or a shred of life for that matter. The wind howled fiercely through the broken buildings and homes while the heavens wept rain lightly. 

   Ky's legs hurt so much from running. It felt as though his veins were going to pop any second…

But he kept running; he was too scared to stop.  

  Ky dodged into a small alley, hopping he would loose it. Then he stopped suddenly, almost collapsing from the pain in his legs. _' Damnit! Dead end...' _His head snapped from side to side, frantically looking for a way out. _'…Aha!'_ He saw a small knockout in the wall next to the brick wall that kept him trapped in the alleyway. It was barely large enough for him to squeeze through…or maybe it was too small….

   Ky then heard labored breath coming closer to the alley that he hid in and froze for a moment. He turned his head back to see a long, dark shadow advancing slowly to his hiding spot. Ky had no time to loose. With his heat racing and his fear rising, he quickly got down on his knees and slid as much as himself as he could into the small hole. As he was about halfway through, he suddenly was unable to pull himself in. He looked back to see that his belt has gotten caught on a rusty piece of wire that came out of the wall. 

    Trash cans being pushed over suddenly rung through the silent air…..

…It was in the ally!!!!!!

  Ky struggled like a frantic rabbit with its foot caught in a small bear trap to get free. 

He could hear growling….

  Ky then tried to take his belt off in last hopes of getting away.

Ky started to hear footsteps….

  Ky's belt didn't want to come off for some reason. Fate was really out to get him today!!

Ky could feel that his pursuer was right in front of the hole now…

   A shadowed arm reached out to snatch Ky's foot to drag him out….

Ky finally got his belt to come off, then slid the rest of his body in before the hand touched the heel of his shoe. Without a second thought, he started to run. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, and didn't care. He just wanted to get away from whatever that was as fast as he could. 

  The ground below him suddenly gave way and swallowed him. Ky screamed as he fell through the floor, then stopped when he landed on a few crates. Ky groaned while sitting up. He then took the liberty of scanning his surroundings.

  Apparently, he was in an old warehouse and—silly him—fell through the floor and went into the basement. The young knight tried to stand, but his legs refused since they've been worked to the max. _' Oh, come on!'_ he grumbled in his thoughts. But then he reluctantly decided that he should rest a bit. He crawled over to a corner and lied down on his side, exhausted. His eyes drooped a bit, but he kept shaking his head to stay awake. He had to or….or… Then he slowly gave into the darkness……

  Ky woke up when his back felt like it was being crushed…..and it was!! Ky looked up to see his pursuer's foot grinding into his flesh and slowly break his bones. Ky struggled to defend himself, but then a new sensation of pain flooded his senses.

  The pursuer looked on at the knight's pain. The cloak shadowed his face heavily, but you could somehow tell that he was grinning. Then, he kicked the blonde into the wall.

  Ky gasped for breath, then coughed up blood. Wincing in pain, he glared at the cloaked figure that stood before him. 

" …Who…are you….?" Ky whispered. The cloaked one kneeled down to Ky. " … We will meet again at Twinoga City. Hopefully…" He then pulled a gun out from his cloak and pointed it at Ky's head. Ky's eyes widened, then he screamed as the other pulled the trigger on the gun. 

   Ky screamed as he bolted up from his bed. Sweat glossed his body over. He stopped screaming, then tried to suck in air into his lungs. His eyes were wide in fright as he clutched at his bed sheets, nearly tearing them apart.

 After about five minutes of heavy breathing, he calmed down, flopping his body back down on his bed. " …What a nightmare…" he said to himself. He then turned to his side to go back to sleep, but something made him quickly jump out of his bed.

  …There was a gun lying on his bed stand….and Ky didn't own a gun… 

*******

LDB: End of that!! What did ya'll think???

SSH: R&R if ya want more!!

LDB: Course, we're gonna write more anyway, but It'll be nice if we knew ppl are actually reading this!!!

SSH: Bye!!

KySqurl: Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………….(Dun ask) $_$


	2. To Hell

      Twinoga City Chapter 2—To Hell

LDB: Not a lot of reviewers out there…^^; But I'll continue since there are readers out there, nonetheless!

SSH: *is playing GGX and is losing to Testament* ….AHHHhh…DARNIT!!!! How the heck do you kill this guy!!!!!???

LDB: I dunno….I can't even defeat him as Dizzy!! X_X Anyway, here's the next chapter! ENJOY! ^_^

******

  Ky lazily rested his head in his hands, while his arms supported them on top of the cedar table. He inwardly yawned; he was bored stiff!

  It was that time again when everyone had to renew their skills at CPR, and other life saving techniques. (A/N: LDB: I took at CPR class today, so …yeah! ^^;) He was in group A, so his group had to suffer through the lame movies and embarrass themselves in the demonstrations! It's not that he didn't think it was totally stupid; you lean to save people after all, but he's gone through this over, and over, and over for years! 

  As the lights in the room turned off, everyone directed their eyes to the screen to watch one of the movies that they showed. But even as Ky looked at the screen, he wasn't really all there. His mind flashed through his dream over and over, trying to figure out what it was all about. 

   He unconsciously placed his right hand on his hip, where he had the gun he found last night strapped. He didn't really know why he was carrying the blasted thing with him, maybe he thought it would help him remember what the cloaked figure said before he tried to shoot him…

_  ' Who are you?'_ Ky thought, _' What do you want with me?' _Ky wasn't one to really believe that dreams had any link to the real world…until last night. 

  Was that person in his room and in his dream at the same time? It seemed a bit illogical to Ky at first, since it was practically impossible to be at two places at once….But there was that gun! …Unless it was a shadow and not the real thing in his dream…

  The knight shook his head. This was too confusing to him! Maybe there was someone who would know who that was, and all the other things he couldn't figure out…

   But who??

 Ky then got an idea of who would know. " Oh…no…" he groaned, a bit too loudly. The instructor cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes towards the blonde. Ky shrunk in his seat and muttered an apology while some of his colleges started to snicker at their captain. Ky glared at them to make them shut up, and it worked. He sighed.

  …Why _me_??

  The sun started to set over the horizon as the cute knight (A/N: SSH: -.-; LDB: ^_^) marched through a strange and creepy place. (Note: I dunno if the person lives here or not…but let's just say he does, k? ^^;) He was in hell. Literally. ^^;

      Ky darted his eyes from side to side as he went past old trees that looked to be dead. Black birds stared at him as though they were judging him if he were to be a suitable dinner, or if they should just to bug him for entertainment. Ky started to feel a bit uncomfortable around some of these birds, not to mention the other creatures that crawled under the roots of the bushes, swam in the marshy waters…It's enough to make anyone feel a bit creeped out! 

  Ky then stopped in front of two, rusty gate doors that were covered with dead vines. He looked past them to see about a mile beyond the gate was a dark castle. 

  " …Great, just great," Ky grumbled. Well he better hurry up before it gets dark. If there's this many bizarre creatures out at this time of day…

  Ky took a few steps towards the gates, then took a step back when the rusted gates creaked open slowly. When they stopped, Ky looked around for any sign of anyone.

  Nope. No one was there. 

 He shrugged. Oh well, better get going. Ky started to march through the gates, but then he heard an inhuman scream come from some ways behind him.

  He froze for a moment, then ran like a jack rabbit! (A/N: Can't blame the guy, right? ^^') This place made his skin crawl! As he ran, the sky started to turn navy blue and the stars started to twinkle. Ky looked back momentarily to see how long until the sun was completely gone, but then quickly regretted the action. 

  The blond knight could see a shadow racing through the gates and head right towards him! Ky couldn't tell what it was, but he wasn't going to stick around to see if it was going to invite him to tea and crumpets! He started to pick up speed and raced as fast as he could to the castle. Up ahead, Ky could barely make out a small chasm in the ground. Maybe it won't follow if he gets over it…

  Ky ran until he reached the ledge, then catapulted up into the air. He flew through the air for a moment, then started to descend slowly down. But unfortunately, he wasn't at the other side yet! As he started to fall, he pulled out his sword (Forgot what it's called ^^;) And jabbed it into the inner side of the chasm. He looked up to see that he was only a few feet from the other side. He planted his feet securely, then pushed off to flip onto the top of his sword. He pulled himself out of the chasm, and then his sword. Oh no! He forgot about the shadow!! He snapped his head up to see if it was on the other side.

   But he saw nothing.

 " Where did it…?" he started.

  " Well, well. Who do we have here?"

   Ky sprung to his feet and swivled around with his sword ready, but stopped.

 Testement raised an eyebrow casually. " …So what brings you to my domain, Captain of the Holly Knights?" Ky lowered his sword. " …I need a favor of you, Testement," Ky started. " I think it's serious…" 

  Testement pretended to be in shock. " You are asking me to do something for you?" Ky puffed. " I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think it was necessary!" Ky paused. " …Besides…all of that is behind us. So we don't have any reason to fight one another, right?"

  " You are correct, boy," Testement said. " Alright, come with me." With that, he started to glide to the castle. Ky glanced behind him, then followed. " What were you doing?" the raven-haired man asked. " I …thought something was chasing me…" Ky said. " Oh, that must have been my new pet. He likes to…play with visitors…"

  Ky swallowed. This guy has a lot of strange creatures about…

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^

LDB: Yeah, that was short, but the next one comes really soon!!

SSH: R&R even if you already have!!!! WE NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!!!!!!

LDB: ….Okay, maybe we don't need them that badly….but yeah! R&R!!! Bye!!!!


End file.
